


My forever girl

by sad_boy_hours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Harry Styles x Reader, Homeless!Harry Styles, Niall Horan (mentioned) - Freeform, POV: 1st person, Strangers to Lovers, no beta we die like men, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_boy_hours/pseuds/sad_boy_hours
Summary: You're walking in the city after being broken up with by your boyfriend, Niall. Suddenly you run into someone lying on the sidewalk! Who could it be?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader
Kudos: 8





	My forever girl

My forever girl 

Harry Styles x reader 

The cold winter wind swished through your long dark brown hair fading to ombré blonde with purple streaks. You shivered in your (your favorite color) jacket and stared wistfully at the New York City skyline. Your boyfriend, Niall, had just broken up with you. And in a text of all things! The nerve…. Tears fill your crying eyes. You try to wipe them off as they blur your vision.  
“Oi!” shouts a handsome british voice as your foot hits something fleshy.  
“Oh my gosh,” you say through your blurry tears, “I am so sorry!” You has accidentally kicked a poor homeless beggar on the street. He had a little hat to collect coins and his face was covered in dirt, but somehow behind it all he looked…. strangely handsome? You shook the thought away as he talked.  
“No worries, love,” said the beggar man. He had a british accent. “What’s a beautiful girl like you doing crying?”  
“Oh,” you sighed, “Its nothing. I shouldn’t cry.”  
The man looked into your watery eyes with his emerald green orbs. He looked so trustworthy somehow. “You can tell me,” he said, “who will I tell anyway? I have no friends because I am homeless…”  
Your heart pounded. How could such a gorgeous man have no one who loved him? “Well,” you confess, “My boyfriend texted me just now that he doesn’t love me. He says I’m too ugly for him and he’s found a better girl and that no one could ever love me. So, I guess we’re broken up now.”  
His beautiful british face looked shock. “What’s this bugger’s name?” He demanded. “I’ll fight his arse!”  
You laugh. “His name is Niall Horan. And my name is (y/n).”  
“Nice to meet you, (y/n),” he says and kisses your hand, “My name is Harry Styles. But most people just call me street rat. Because I’m homeless.”  
Your heart fluttered. “How awful,” you said. “I know most girls wouldn’t love a homeless man… but I’m not like them.” You blushed a deep tomato red. “N-Not that I love you!”  
Harry winked. “Not yet, maybe, love, but who knows?”  
Suddenly your feminine primal instincts take over. And you kissed him. His lips were caked in dirt from sleeping face down on the streets, but you hardly noticed. You didn’t even mind the pigeon scented smell of his lice-filled hair. He bit your lips super hard.  
“Oops, sorry love,” he said, “I am just so hungry it is hard to not do that haha, would you like to go out for dinner?”  
You said yes and he picked up his little trash bag of belongings and walked to a restaurant. It was the fanciest one in town! Maybe he wasn’t so poor after all. The waiters looked at him as if he was a cockroach, but didn’t tell him to leave.  
“Order whatever you want, love,” he said.  
You smiled and ordered an expensive fancy (your favorite food). He ordered an expensive steak. You ate together and laughed and talked until the waiter brought the bill.  
“That will be 400 dollars, sir,” she said. Harry smiles at you. “(Y/n) is paying, cuase I am homeless.”  
You gasped. Sheepishly, you took out your wallet and payed. You also left a good tip. And then the waiter brought little mint chocolates like the ones at Olive Garden.  
So then yu and Harry held hands andand walked. “Y/n, you want to see my favorite place in all the city?” Harry asked.  
You of course agreed. So he told you to close your eyes. Then he guided you to the place. “Okay…. open them!”  
You opened your eyes to see it, sparkling in all its glory.  
“The Eiffel Tower? Harry! It’s amazing!”  
Harry smiled. “Anything for you, Y/N. I love you.”  
You kissed.

Three months later you and Harry are still going strong. You have even moved in together into his cardboard box. One day he takes you to the Most beautiful subway station with gorgeous pigeons eating bread. He gets down on one knee and pulls out a rock glued to a paper clip that he unbent to look like a ring.  
“Y/n, since you came into my life everything is better…. you are the most beautiful girl I ever laid my green orbs on. Please marry me and be my wife forever.”  
“Yes!” You cry. “Of course! Yes!”  
Harry smirked. He removed off his dirty trash bag he wears as a shirt to reveal underneath a beautiful, tailor made suit. “I’m so glad you said yes, Y/N. These past few months I’ve been testing you, but now I truly know that you are NOT like other girls. You are not a gold digger, you love me for me and not just for My wealth. Because the truth is, I am in the most successful boyband that isnt BTS of all time. Baby, you are my forever girl.”

The end ♡

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so I hope you get some laughs out of this! my sister wrote it for me as a joke and I almost passed out I was laughing so hard. she has fun writing the most stereotypical stuff she can so i'll probably be posting a lot more of that stuff soon! thanks, stay hydrated and take care of yourselves! -emmett (he/him)


End file.
